


Pole Dance- Clizzy Exploration #2

by AtraEris



Series: Clizzy- Exploration [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, f/f - Freeform, lap dance, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: Isabelle owes Clary after that massage and she wants to show off some of her skills in a little private dance.





	Pole Dance- Clizzy Exploration #2

“Isabelle,” Clary said in an amused tone, “what is this?”

She had returned to her room after a mission to find a note on her pillow saying to meet in Izzy’s room. Clary could only assume it was for payback from the wondrous massage incident from the other night, and she would be right.

Clary walked around the silver metal pole that had been erected in the middle of Izzy’s room, shaking her head. She reached out a hand to touch the polished steel and heard a sound from the bathroom.

She turned and was greeted with a vision that stole her breath away. Izzy was standing in the doorway, black lace bra and thong set on, a pair of her patented black stiletto heels accentuating her legs and ass in a delicious manner. Izzy’s hair was loose in waves down her shoulders, her lips painted a sultry red, and her black feather boa draped in the crook of her arms. She stood for a moment in the doorway smiling at Clary, knowing full well the picture of sultry sex goddess she was displaying.

Clary final caught her breath, “Iz, you look….” She couldn’t find a word. Izzy smiled at her and crossed the room to the pole where Clary stood. She took the boa and looped it behind Clary, pulling the ends to press Clary close to her. Her mouth hovered over Clary’s lips as a mischievous smirk spread across her face, “You took such good care of me the other night,” she said softly, leaning forward to barely brush her lips to Clary’s whose eyes fluttered shut, “That I thought I’d return the favor,” Izzy finished at her ear.

She ushered Clary to a chair she hadn’t noticed was set up near the pole and sat her down. Izzy straddled Clary over the chair and let her hair form a curtain around them as she leaned forward to press a slow languid kiss to her lover’s lips.

Izzy ran her hands down Clary’s arms and then pressed them behind the chair using the boa to secure them where she wanted. “Isabelle,” Clary whined.

Izzy pulled back and looked at her, “I can’t have you ruining my performance, I planned it all out just for you,” she said coyly.

Clary nodded her agreement and Izzy backed away from her and over to the dresser where a stereo was set up.

She pressed play and a heavy bass and sultry beat came from the stereo. Izzy circled the shiny silver pole her eyes glued to Clary’s. She could already see Clary’s pupils darkening in lust.

Izzy walked around to the front of the pole reaching her arms around behind her and gripping the solid metal, sliding her back down it slowly her hips swaying to the beat as she wormed her way to toward the floor. One hand above her head latched on the pole she ran her other hand down her collarbone and stomach, down her thighs to her knees. When she reached her knee she pressed her own legs open giving Clary an unobstructed view of her sex covered only with the mostly see through lace as she rolled up hips first arching her back, barely far enough away from Clary’s chair to keep from skimming her body against her seated legs. 

Izzy turned and walked around behind the pole, being sure to walk slowly and deliberately, giving Clary a gorgeous view of her ass, lifted by the impossibly high heels. 

Izzy grabbed the pole, hoisting herself up to be a little higher than Clary’s eye level and wrapped her legs around the pole releasing her hands to squeeze the metal between her thighs as the only thing holding her to the pole. With smooth grace, each of her movements slide into the next moving to the sound of the music, a mesmerizing display.

Izzy switched, unwrapping her legs from the pole and gripping with her hands only; inverting her body so that her dark hair spilled towards the floor, heels pointed to the ceiling. Clary’s mouth went dry and her tongue came out involuntarily to wet her lips as she watched Izzy’s muscles squeeze and contract controlling her body in precise and driven movements. Her hands jerked against the boa as Izzy’s hair spilled toward the floor, Clary dying to run her hands through it. Izzy tipped back slowly, splitting her legs into a perfect horizontal split, the metal pole hiding her intimate parts from view. 

Holding the pose for an agonizing several seconds before Izzy began to shift again, her left leg running up the pole, her ankle hooking around it while her arms stretched out further down toward the floor and she tipped her other leg to to touch her head. 

“This,” she told Clary, smiling, “is called the Inverted Scorpion.” Izzy let her body slide down easily until her hands could reach the floor and she dismounted the pole in a slow handstand that she tipped forward pulling her body up slow and smooth from a backbend. 

This was obviously torture. Clary had known when she started the massage that her payback would be agony. They knew each other well by now. For Izzy, touch was the way to drive her crazy, the slow luxurious innocent touches drove her crazy with want, but for Clary, it was visual. The artist in her would watch the angles and the movement and just drool at the beauty of Isabelle’s body and control and strength. 

Clary crossed her legs, rubbing her thighs together in an effort to gain friction. Izzy didn’t miss the motion and she grinned at Clary as she squirmed in her seat. Izzy turned her back to Clary leaning toward the pole and lifting her leg into a gorgeous arobasque split, bracing her knee with her free hand. It was an obvious escalation. Izzy was giving Clary the most exquisite view with the angles. 

Clary sucked in a breath as she looked forward at Isabelle’s impossibly long legs. She could see that Izzy was as turned on as her as her sex glistened, spread open before her in Isabelle’s display. Clary panted and squirmed more in her chair. God, this woman knew exactly how to drive her crazy and she hadn’t even touched her yet. 

“You like that?” Izzy whispered. Clary nodded slowly. “Here, let me give you a bit more.”

Izzy leaned closer to the pole moving her hand from her knee to her ankle and pulling her leg into an even deeper split, touching her heeled stiletto to the pole with a soft ‘ting’ of sound. 

She emphasized the movement with a soft sigh and groan. She looked over her shoulder at Clary, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly, “Mmm,” she purred, “It feels so good to stretch myself out like this.” 

Clary pulled against the boa again. Goddammit what sort of material was this damn thing made of that it was keeping her restrained? 

Izzy giggled at the movement and dropped her foot back to the ground. Stalking over to Clary’s chair. She stood straddled over her lover, reaching forward and pressing her long copper hair back from her face and neck.

She kept herself hovering over her, refusing Clary any friction as she tilted her head back and kissed her, hands wrapped in the red curls and pulling lightly. 

Clary moaned into her mouth, her tongue coming out immediately to brush against Izzy’s. Izzy could feel Clary’s shoulder and arm muscles straining against the boa, desiring to touch her. Izzy kissed her slow and deep, pressing their lips together and brushing her tongue through Clary’s mouth with deliberate patience. She trailed her assault down Clary’s neck, nipping at the skin. Clary making breathy ‘mmm’s’ and ‘ahh’s’ at every press of Izzy’s lips. Isabelle smiled against her throat, “I love how vocal you are,” she whispered running a hand down Clary’s chest and gripping her small pert breast in her hand through her corset top. “And that you’re wearing my favorite outfit.”

Clary had put on the corset top and skirt combo Izzy had picked for her a few weeks ago. Technically, it was an outfit for going out, but since it was something Izzy liked on her, it could serve just as well when staying in.

Izzy started undoing the long line of hook clasps that held the corset together. “Did, I ever tell you why I love this outfit so much?” Izzy asked following the progress of her hands with her mouth, devouring the newly revealed flesh with tongue and teeth. 

Clary’s head was tilted back against the back of the chair, her breathing hard and her brain only half coherent to what Izzy was saying to her. She shook her head, “No,” she managed to reply.

Izzy leaned back and smiled at her as she undid the last of the hooks. With her arms tied behind her, she couldn’t remove the garment completely, but since it hooked all the way up the front, she had managed to open all of Clary’s upper body to her. 

Izzy reached one finger to Clary’s chest, running it down the valley between her breasts, her nail lightly scratching against her skin. “For one,” she said running her finger in an infinity around, under, and over her bare breasts, “you don’t wear a bra with it.” She smirked at the sounds coming from Clary as she finally sat down on her girlfriend’s lap allowing her the first contact and Clary’s eyes shot open and she bowed against Izzy pressing against her. 

Izzy dipped her head forward to capture a pink erect nipple in her mouth, adding soft suction with her mouth and massaging it with her tongue and light pressure with her teeth. Clary keened under her. “Oh, God Izzy.” She bowed her back pressing her breasts at Isabelle’s face and wriggling her lower body, looking for more. 

Izzy, pulled back, “And 2, because front latches, make for easy access.” She smiled at Clary, her hands coming down to Clary’s hip as she ground down hard against her, Izzy’s hips moving in circles against her. 

Clary let out a strangled gasp, “Uh, oh….” she couldn’t breathe her body holding its breath at the sensation of Izzy grinding against her. 

Izzy stood, relieving the pressure and Clary whimpered at the loss of contact. Izzy knelt down between her knees, running a hand up Clary’s leg slowly, past the hem of her skirt and up her thigh, “Same with this skirt. I love the idea, that I can have you in my hands in seconds,” Izzy purred, boldly cupping Clary with her palm, grinding her palm against her underwear. 

Izzy reached to her sides and urged Clary to lift her hips, which she did with enthusiasm, as Izzy flipped the skirt up to her waist and pulled her underwear off in a quick gesture. 

“Ready?” Izzy asked a mischievous glint in her eye, but Clary wasn’t sure what that meant, all she knew was that she needed Izzy to touch her immediately so she replied, “Yes.” 

Isabelle placed Clary’s legs on her shoulders, pulling her ass to be at the edge of the chair and in a fluid motion the world tilted. Clary let out a squeak of surprise as he chair tipped up and Isabelle stood, her arms still tied behind her, Clary braced for impact. She shouldn’t have been concerned really and she let out a giggle as her wrists landed comfortably on a pillow behind the chair. Now she was on her back, her hands thoroughly trapped behind her, Izzy’s hands gripping her ass, her knees spread to the sky and Izzy’s beautiful dark hair and blood red lips looking down at her from between them. 

Clary had barely caught her breath from the surprise of the tipping motion before Izzy was on her. A kiss placed to her clit, before her tongue came out to taste her. Izzy’s hands pressed Clary’s body to her mouth. “Mmm” Izzy moaned against her, the buzz of the sounds causing Clary to shudder. “You,” Izzy said between licks, “taste…. So….good.” She nuzzled against Clary’s sex her nose bumping and pressing against Clary’s swollen clit as her tongue lavished against her. Izzy stuck her tongue out, pressing the flat of it against Clary’s clit as she shook her head back and forth, before she sucked the nub into her mouth. Clary was letting out a continuous stream of sounds of pleasure and as Izzy’s mouth closed around her clit, a loud husky “Ohhh,” came from her lips. “Isabelle,” she keened the words a prayer out of her mouth. 

Izzy smiled against her, her eyes looking up at her from under dark lashes as she sucked harder. 

Izzy pulled away a bit, flicking and teasing Clary with her mouth before she whispered against her. “I’m not going to use my hands,” Izzy said, squeezing Clary’s ass in emphasis, “and I want your eyes open and on me as I make you come with my mouth.”

The words were enough to have Clary fluttering under her, and she forced her eyes open to see the gorgeous vision of Isabelle between her legs. The angle of the chair offering her a full view of Izzy’s tongue against her, red lips parted, dark hair against her left thigh. 

She could see Isabelle’s slick muscle, like every muscle on her, taunt and lithe and controlled. Clary groaned. Damn this woman and her realization that Clary’s own imagination was one of the easiest things to use to get her off. She watched Izzy’s tongue disappear into her sex and her core clenched, the tension an ache as Clary began to press forward against Izzy’s face. Whimpers and ah’s and soft whispers of ‘Isabelle’ in a pleading voice echoed as the stereo had stopped playing at some point. 

Izzy increased her pacing, driving at her faster and faster, sucking her clit and tapping it with her tongue. She felt all of the muscles in Clary’s body primed and taunt with want for release as Clary writhed beneath her and as she gasped hard, Izzy nipped lightly at her clit and Clary let out a scream of pure pleasure exploding with stars against her vision. Isabelle licking and milking out her orgasm as she keened. 

A knock against the door had them both looking at it in surprise. Clary in pure terror and concern and Izzy in amusement. 

“Um, everything OK in there?” came Jace’s voice through the door as the handle shook, luckily locked and refusing to turn.

Clary went red with embarrassment, mortified at the position she was in. 

“Just fine,” Isabelle called back.

The knob turned again rattling, “Are you sure?” Jace insisted, “I heard screaming.”

Isabelle giggled calling back through the door, “What, you thought you were the only one that could get girls screaming dear brother?” 

Clary’s eyes went wide at Isabelle’s comment. The door handle stopped moving and there was some stuttering. “Oh, uh, well…. I mean...that’s….”

“So, uh, you’re OK in there?” Jace asked awkwardly. 

“More than OK, Jace.” Isabelle called back. “And for future reference, expect to hear a lot of screaming from my room.”

Clary’s face was bright red, “Iz!” she hissed, “I’m never going to be able to look at him again without being embarrassed!”

Isabelle laughed pulling Clary’s chair back upright and reaching around her to untie her, kissing her wrists as they were freed. 

“Oh, honey,” Isabelle said sweetly, “I told you payback would be a bitch.”


End file.
